1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mailbox apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mailbox support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the securement and mounting of a mailbox thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mailbox apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,847; 4,951,904; and 4,792,088 setting forth various support posts relative to mailbox structures.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mailbox support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in supporting a mailbox housing resistant to the typical erosion due to rust, abrasion, and the like of support post structure.